Clint Eastwood
Clint Eastwood battled Bruce Lee in Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Clinton "Clint" Eastwood, Jr. (born May 31, 1930) is an American actor, director and politician. He became famous for his role as "The Man with No Name" in the Dollars trilogy of Spaghetti Western movies. He also played several other roles, such as Harry Callahan in the Dirty Harry film series, and Walt Kowalski in the 2009 film Gran Torino, which made him an enduring cultural icon. He also served two years as non-partisan mayor of Carmel-by-the-Sea in California. During the presidential election of 2012, he presented a skit of him arguing with a chair, pretending it was President Barack Obama, which became viral over the internet. ERBoH Bio I'm Clint Eastwood. Actor and director. Born in San Francisco. In my early acting career I was criticized for my stiff manner and squint. I took that criticism, chewed on it, and then did those things forever. It's my acting style. My propensity for silent "f*** you" looks made me the perfect choice to play Dirty Harry from the Dirty Harry movies and the Man with No Name in Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy (including A Fistful of Dollars and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly). After getting fed up with directors wasting my time, I decided to show 'em how it's done and made quite a few pictures including Million Dollar Baby, Mystic River, and Unforgiven. Won a few awards. Oscars mostly. During the 2012 presidential race, I showed up at the Republican National Convention and talked to an empty chair as if President Obama was sitting in it. It was the most hilarious thing that's ever happened. Do you feel lucky, punk? I'm not quoting one of my characters, I'm genuinely asking if you want to get shot or not. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger, But I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter. You're in the gym too much, Ringo, perfecting kicks. You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips. You don't belong in a fight. You belong in a sweatshop, So go ahead, make my iPod. Those little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce. Fuck you, dude. I even squint better than you. 'Verse 2:' Do you feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm asking. You can't be too tough. You got killed by an aspirin, And your one-inch punch, same size as your pecker. Leave the rapping to me. Stick to Chinese checkers. I'd beat you in round two, but that'd be unbelievable. No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel. Trivia *Eastwood was first hinted at in the first episode of Dis Raps For Hire, when EpicLLOYD was sitting in front of a whiteboard that said "Clint Eastwood vs ???". The "???" turned out to be Bruce Lee. *He is currently the oldest living rapper to appear, being 82 years and 6 months at the time of his battle. He is followed by Mikhail Gorbachev in second place, and Chuck Norris in third place. *He is the second/third actor to appear as one of his characters (The Man With No Name from the Dollars trilogy), after Chuck Norris (Ranger Cordell Walker from Walker, Texas Ranger). The others are Bruce Lee (Billy Lo from Game of Death), Natalie Portman (Padmé Amidala from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace), and Quentin Tarantino (Jimmie Dimmick from Pulp Fiction). *He is the first rapper to possess (and shoot) a handgun. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:EpicLLOYD